How to Survive Divergent High
by Aspyn46
Summary: Tris is a teenage girl who had a troubling Sophomore year while living in NYC. After her father received a job offer in Chicago and moved. Tris now has to attend Divergent High and has to make friends, try to ace classes and survive high school. Can her Junoir year really be that hard? Will the mysterious Four help her? Eventually Fourtris. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE READ!
1. Girl VS High School

**This is my first fanfic and I really want to do well. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Divergent or the characters. Just the plot of this story.**

**CHAPTER 1- Tris**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. **Is this death? Because it sure sounds like death. I groan and roll over to my side and five death… the alarm clock. Death keeps beeping so I slap it in the face. "That will shut you up," I mutter.

Today is the first day of my Junior Year in High School. My family moved to Chicago from New York City last summer. So stupid job offer then we move. It's not like NYC was awesome for me though. Traffic, litter, stupid people with no jobs begging for money. That is the bad side of NYC. At school, no one talked to me, even the teacher's barely acknowledged me.

"Hey Tris! School starts in an hour and I doubt you can get dressed, eat, drive, get your schedule, and find you classes in an hour. SO GET UP!" my brother Caleb yells. He is only 6 months older but always acts more superior.

"Oh, fine." I yell back. With that I slip out of bed. I then get changed in a pair of jeans, a gray shirt with the Abercrombie and Fitch written on it. After, I put on come foundation, eyeliner, and mascara and wear my combat boots. I grab my phone and my Jansport backpack and head downstairs.

"Record time," Caleb says. I just smirk and grab an apple and head in my jet black Ferrari. I turn it on and race to school. On the way, I see someone in a Harley motorcycle. God he has such pretty eyes….. WAIT WHAT? Focus Tris. Focus. I check out the guy on the bike 1 more time and it seems that we are both headed to the same place, Divergent High. It's quite a high ranked school and specializes in 5 main areas. The Amity house focuses on farming, agriculture and health. The Erudite house focuses on science, medicine and almost everyone that graduates from Erudite end up being a doctor, scientist or inventor. My brother Caleb joined that house. There also is Candor. They focus on justice, and focus on law. Then Abnegation. The Abnegation house focuses on humanitarian needs. My father joined the Abnegation house and then joined the United Nations. Then, there is my house. The Dauntless. My mother joined this house. The Dauntless usually end up joining the army, police force stuff like that. I just think the Dauntless might be a little too bad-ass for me but whatever.

I keep following the guy on the motorbike and I eventually end up on campus. I look around and see that everyone is staring at me… or should I say my car. I just turn around and stare at the motorbike a head of me. He ends up driving into the Dauntless parking lot. He finds a spot and runs of with some of his friends. God he is hot. OH COME ON FOCUS TRIS. I find a parking spot and take a deep breath. Here goes. Tris Prior, welcome to Divergent High.


	2. When I Meet the Number Man

**Thanks guys again for reading. I really love writing and I will try to make the chapter longer.**

**CHAPTER 2- Tris**

I step out of my car and look around. The Dauntless house is painted black and has a sign above the main entrance. It says, 'DAUNTLESS HOUSE' and on the bottom of the banner, it says, 'THE LAND OF THE BRAVE'. Huh, this sounds more patriotic if you ask me. But hey no one is.

I snap out of my gaze when I see a girl approaching me. She has brown hair and tan skin and wears a sunset orange Hollister crop top with skinny jeans and a pair of Vans.

"Hi," she says, "You must be new. I'm Christina."

"Nice to meet you Christina. I'm Tris" I reply.

"OMG! I love that name. Is it short for something?"

"Um yeah, Beatrice."

"I like that name too! Sounds like an Abnegation name."

"Umm yeah it is. Are you from Candor?"

"HOW DID YA GUESS?" Christina says.

"Well you are very honest and always speak your mind."

"Why thank you." Christina says in a somewhat British accent.

I laugh. "That is the most hilarious accent I ever heard!"

Christina snorts. "Well, now look at the one who is being Candor."

At this we both laugh. I feel like Christina is going to be a lasting friend. "Hey Christina, do you mind helping me find my schedule and stuff?" "Sure thing!"

We walk out of the parking lot and I seem to notice the guy on the motorbike staring at me. I'm not special. Maybe he is staring at Christina.

"Hey Chris, do you know anything about that guy with the Harley?"

"Umm, let me think. Oh, Four! Yeah I do. He sits with us during lunch. Captain of the Football team, daredevil, best friends with Zeke. Oh you haven't met Zeke, right. And oh yeah! Girls literally throw themselves on him but he never listens. Dad died and mom works for the United Nations so she is never around."

"Thanks Chris. I think he was staring at you."

"Me? Nah, I'm dating Will and trust me, we are not each other's type. He was probably staring at, I don't know, maybe, you."

"WHAT?"

"You're totally his type but just saying, if you two end up getting together, you will have to go through a lot of jealous girls."

"We are not getting together…he doesn't even know me! Thanks anyway Chris."

"No problem. So let's go get those schedules!"

I groan, but follow her anyway. She leads us to a room marked, 'OFFICE' and leads me to the front desk. "Hey Tori, do you the schedules for me and my friend Tris?" Tori looks through her files for a minute and stops at letter H. "Here you go," She hands Christina a piece of paper marked 'Christina Holsky'. "And you Tris, what is your last name?" "Prior" I say. Tori looks again and stops at P. She then gives me my schedule and after that, Christina and I walk to our lockers. On the way I glance at my schedule-

_Tris Prior_

_Grade 11_

_Period 1- AP Math_

_Period 2- Science_

_Period 3- P.E._

_Period 4- Second Lunch_

_Period 5- Free Period_

_Period 6- English_

I look at Christina's schedule. We have the same classes except I have AP Math while Christina has biology.

"Oh well, at least I get to see you 2 period Tris."

I smile and me and Christina reach our lockers. Christina excuses herself for one minute and runs up to a guy and kisses him. I assume he is Will. I turn back to my locker and try the lock.

"Why won't this freakin open?" I grumble. Then I hear a low voice, "Here let me."

I turn around and see I tall tan guy with brown hair and I can see a pair of abs forming through his shirt. I look up at him and see the same blue eyes. So this is Four.

"Thanks," I say and step aside and let him open my locker. "No problem. You must be new. I'm Four. This is Uriah, and Zeke." I look past Four and never really noticed the people standing behind him.

"I'm Tris, nice to meet you."

"Wait," Uriah says, "you're Tris?"

"Uh, if you don't believe me, check my birth certificate." Four and Zeke laugh.

"Guys, it's not funny. She was the one with the Ferrari parked up near Four's Harley." Their mouths drop.

"1, close your mouths you are going to catch flies," after I say that, Four and Zeke get pulled back into reality and then I add, "2- how exactly did you know that was my car?"

"Your licence plate said 'PRIOR 6' and I actually read the new student list for once and I remembered you last name." Uriah finishes.

"Well that explains a lot." We all say in unison. There is moment of silence before we all laugh. Before we have time to say anything, it's almost time for first period.

**Thanks guys again for your support. I am a new writer so I am trying and all type of feedback is welcome!**

**~Aspyn**


	3. Am I Falling 'Four' You?

**Thank you guys so much for reading. PM me or write reviews to give me ideas. I'll try as much as possible to post at least 1 chapter every day.**

**CHAPTER 3**

I say bye to Christina and make my way to first period. I notice Four and Will behind me. Then it hits me…I don't know where AP Math is!

"Hey Will, Four, what class do you have right now?"

"Um, let me check. Oh yeah! AP Math." Four says looking up from his schedule.

"Why where are you headed?" Will adds.

"Um, I have AP Math, but I don't know where to go."

"Oh, well then care to join us?" Four asks.

"Sure." I smile. God he is SUCH a gentleman.

"Well, let's go then!"

I follow the guys to the other side of the Dauntless house and we walk into the AP Math room. We all take a seat near the back. I sit in between Will and Four. A fake blonde chick walks up to Four. I'm sure he notices because he quickly takes out his phone and pretends to text Zeke. "Hey Tris," he whispers, "cover for me." I nod.

"Hey Four how was your summer?" the girl asks seductively. He just grumbles.

I nudge Will's side and he looks up from his phone. "Hey Will," I whisper, "help me cover for Four." "How?" he whispers back. "Do you know his number?" He nods. "Walk outside and call him." Will nods again and gets up. I turn back to Four's conversation.

"So…what are ya doing tonight?" the chick asks.

"Plan a murder," he mumbles and I giggle. Apparently, the chick hears and decides to play along.

"On who? Her? Probably I mean, look? No curves, super short." She says addressing me. I just grumble.

Then she continues, "Why hang out with her anyway? What does she have and I don't?"

Four speaks up, "She's brave smart and bad-ass. I don't even know how you got into the Dauntless house anyway. You'd probably freak out at the sight of blood anyway." Then he wraps his hand around me and I feel a spark of electricity from his touch, wait. Is that even possible? I blush. I seriously think I like him. UGH, NOT AGAIN FOCUS TRIS, FOCUS!

I laugh and the girl just says, "Oh yeah, right. Like she can-" the girl is interrupted by Four's phone ringing. _Just the right timing Will, _I think to myself. Four looks at his caller ID and sure enough it is Will. He smiles.

"Hello?" I hear I noise.

"Yes, this is Four."

I giggle knowing the chick is furious right know. At the right moment, the bell rings and the teacher walks in. Four shuts of his phone and the girl heads back to her seat just as Will walks in. Four then says. "Have a good day, Vanessa." The girl just turns around and shoots Four a death stare. Once she turns back around we all giggle. _Some death stare,_ I think, _she actually kind of looked like a monkey. _I giggle to my thought.

"Hey Tris, thanks for holding her off." Four says.

"You're welcome."

"You know I meant what I said about you, right?"

I re-think that moment. _She's brave smart and bad-ass_. I blush and he smiles.

"Here," he says and grabs a piece of paper and writes his Instagram name and his number. He hands it to me. I do the same and hand it to him. He leans in and whispers something in my ear. "Call me," he says. I blush and giggle.

"Are you two done yet?" The teacher says. By now, the whole classes is looking at us. The teacher seems somewhat mad, the girls look jealous, (probably because I got Four's number and they didn't), and the guys just look at me in, wait, CHECKING ME OUT? I think Four notices it too and we blush.

Will just laughs. And then starts making hearts with his hands and holds it up so our faces are in the heart. We both glare at Will and he puts his hands up saying I surrender.

We pay attention to what the teacher was saying and manage to catch up her last sentence.

"For this assignment, you will be paired with the person beside you." She lets us take a moment to look around and since Four is on the edge of the row, I'm his partner. We look at each other and smile. The teacher was staring at us the whole time and shoots us a glare. We back down and pretend nothing happened. The bell suddenly rings and she yells as we exit the room.

"DUE IN TWO WEEKS FROM TODAY!"

Four turns to me. "So the project? Want to come over or should I come over to yours?" Four asks. "Um, how about you come over." "Okay, call me."

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

I walk with Christina to the cafeteria. We just had 3rd period and it was very un-eventful.

"You'll sit with me?" I nod. "Great!" Chris says. Once we grab our food, we head over to our table when I see Four, Will, Zeke, and Uriah. I notice a couple of other girls there but I don't recognize them. "Hey guys," Christina says. Uriah speaks up first. "Hey Chris, hey Tris." I smile and give him a wave. One of the girls speaks up, "You know her?" The guys nod. "I'm Tris," I say. "Hey Tris. I'm Marlene and this is Shauna." Shauna gives me a smile and Zeke puts a hand around her. I'm assuming they are dating. Christina sits beside Will at the end of the table and I sit beside Four. Christina looks at me and raises her eyebrows giving me an '_I can tell you like him'_ look. I just shrug it off and I notice Four staring at me. "What?" I ask. "You're really pretty." I blush and look at Christina how is smirking and giving me an '_I TOLD YOU SO, I TOLD YOU SO!'_ look. I blush and notice that Four is blushing too while Zeke sits beside him laughing his head off.

Zeke then stands on top of the table and yells, "PARTY AT MY PLACE, TONIGHT AT 6!" Everyone then erupts in conversation and Christina yells. "Tris, I HAVE to get you ready for tonight. I just sigh and turn to the rest of the group mouthing 'Help', but they just look at me in pity and laugh.

Oh, shit.

**You like so far? Sorry for swearing but oh well. This is a kinda long chapter. I'm brewing up some Fourtris so hang on! Please PM me or REVIEW! **

**~Aspyn**


	4. Are We A Thing?

**Thank you for reading! I have over 100 views in 2 days! Remember to review and favourite. Thank you to JusticeTheDauntlessWarrior and lisagovers for favouriting! (not a word btw)**

**CHAPTER 4 (I'm doing this dual POV) Tris**

We have 3 hours before the party and I am waiting for Christina to come over. I am actually nervous because, well. I hate being the center of attention. I sigh and take out my phone and text to Christina

**TrisP- Chris, where r u?**

**Christina3- im coming, calm down**

**TrisP- when?**

**Christina3- I hope ur not upstairs**

**TrisP- ?**

Just then, I hear the door ring. I wasn't really expecting it so I drop my phone and stub my toe on my night stand. "Ow," I mutter. I put on my slippers and grab my phone and walk down the stairs to see that Caleb has already answered the door. I decide to have a little fun and wait where Christina can't see me. I listen to their conversation.

"Um, hello?" Caleb says.

"Hi! You must be Tris' brother. I'm Christina."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Should you?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"SMART-ASS!" I yell emerging from my hiding place.

Caleb grumbles and says, "Why are you here anyway? I wasn't informed that we were having a visitor."

"Caleb, I'm going to a party and Christina is dressing me up."

"And you think you are going because?"

"CALEB! I'm not an Erudite smart-ass. I can go to parties."

"I won't let you."

"Good like trying to stop me."

"I'm still older than you."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that, then."

"Caleb, who died and made you my mother?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly." I say and gesture for Christina to come in. She whispers, "You're right, he is a smart-ass." I laugh and lead her up the stairs. I still can't believe I met Christina TODAY! We make it to my room and Christina immediately starts. For my makeup, she puts on a nice foundation and a little blush. Then puts on dark blue eye shadow near my lashes and does the rest of my eye a lighter shade of blue. Then she puts on a baby pink lip-gloss. For my hair, she straitens my hair, then curls a section to frame my face and then curls the ends of my hair. She lets me look in the mirror and I gasp. I actually kind of look pretty!

"Ok, time for clothes." Christina then hunts through my closet and manages to put together a really pretty outfit. I put on light blue ripped skinny jeans, a dark red sweater with sequence at my shoulders, a red watch, purse and red Converse. **(Link of outfit - . )**

"Oh my god Christina! I look amazing!"

"Only the best. To the girl with a crush." I look at her questioningly and she just says, "Oh come on Tris! We all saw you crushing on Four and he was crushing you back!"

I just snarl and we head downstairs. Caleb just stares at me in awe and I laugh. If this is the reaction Four has on me, I'm in! Wait, did I really just think that? I think I seriously have a crush on this boy.

We hop into my jet black Ferrari and Christina directs me to Uriah and Zeke's house. I can tell if we are getting close because of the smell of alcohol and decide to park my close to his house, you know, just to make an impression. We pull up and I already notice people staring. At my car, I mean. Or actually I don't because when we walk in, a bunch of guys stare at me like I'm a goddess and girls stare with jealous faces.

I look around me for Christina, but she seemed to have abandoned me. I walk around for a bit receiving more cat calls and jealous stares. Until, I see Four.

**Four POV**

I look up from my conversation with Zeke and see that Tris is walking towards us. Zeke says, "Admit it Four, you want her and I will gladly get her for you." I blush and take another look at Tris. God she is beautiful. When she is close enough, I say, "Uh-uh, he-hey T-Tris. You uh-uh look r-really good." I manage to choke out.

She just giggles. "What?"

"Ok I have a list." I nod and listen. "One, you have some drool." I quickly wipe it off, blushing. "Next." I say.

"Two, close your mouth. You could catch flies." I nod and I close my mouth.

"Three, I don't think your beer bottle survived." I look down to see that my beer has crashed on the floor. I groan. "Is this list done yet?"

"Almost. And finally four, _Four._" I giggle. "You don't look too bad yourself." I smile and gesture her to sit beside me.

"So, do you enjoy this 'Famous Pedrad Party'?" he says.

"Actually it isn't that bad."

"Wanna beer?"

**TIME SKIP TO 11:00 PM**

**FOUR **

"OKAY, EVERYONE PARTY IS OVER HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" Uriah yells. We hear a series of groans but people still leave. During that, Uriah runs around grabbing Tris, Zeke, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna and me of course. It's the time of night I have been dreading. Truth of Dare.

* * *

We have assembled in the basement and are about to play Truth or Dare. I look at Zeke, who sends me an evil grin. Time to find out who Tris likes.

"Since it is MY party, I will go first." Zeke says. "Umm, Four T or D?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah and Tris yell.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" We all yell while Uri and Tris are turning red trying not to burst out laughing.

"What is your real name?"

"Never gonna happen." I take of my sweater.

"Will, T or D?"

"D actually T. I get scared when you ask me a dare."

"Fine. Have you ever gotten so drunk you forgot your name?"

"Yeah…once." We all burst out laughing.

"Ok. Ok calm yourselves. Uh, Tris. Truth or"

"Dare!" she finishes.

"Dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the games."

She blushes, but accepts. I wrap my arms around her and say, "Like what you see?" She blushes, but to my surprise nods.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER (Sorry for the Big Time Skip)**

**Tris POV**

Four and I walk around the park talking about random things. He has his arm around me and my head is on his shoulder. We reach our favourite bench and sit down.

Four and I have grown together so much. We talk some more and then he starts to look a little nervous.

"Four, you okay?"

"Me, yeah fine. Um Tris can I ask you something?" Suddenly, an adrenaline rush comes over me.

"Yeah, anything."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

**Cliff-hanger…MWAHAHAHA! I really wanted to get to Fourtris today, but I got kicked of my laptop so, I made a time skip. Remember, PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! I will update tomorrow! Love you guys!**

**~Aspyn**


	5. The Date

**Hey guys! I was thinking about rewriting Chapter 4 because I am not sure about that big time skip. Please review and tell me what you think. I just want the best for my readers. I still can't believe that y story was posted 4 days ago! You guys are SO helpful and I managed to get another writer to review for me! PLEASE read her story! Her name is Hey Itz Jen and she wrote the story 'Who Will Take Her'. Please check it out and help me here!**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Tris**

"Will you go on a date with me?" Four asks.

I just stare at him in awe. OF COURSE I DO! But I want to play with him a little.

"Um, Four, you're a great friend and everything but…"

"But what? What did I do wrong?" He asks willingly.

"I'm just playing Four. Of COURSE I'll go on that date with you." He smiles.

"When?"

"Right know!" He says and puts a hand over my eyes and leads me on his Harley. "Close your eyes." He says. I do and he fastens his extra helmet on me. "Still closed?" he asks and I nod.

Just then the engine begins to roar and we race around the city.

"Where are we going?" I say.

"You'll see. Keep your eyes closed."

"They are!" Four just laughs and continues driving.

* * *

We must have been driving around for at least half an hour before we stop.

"We're here?" I ask for at least the 50th time.

"Yup."

He lifts me up and swings me over his soldier. He laughs and says, "KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!" I do and I start slapping his back and yelling absurd things like 'PUT ME ODWN' or 'FOUR YOU'RE GONNA PAY!' I know it's useless. He's the Captain of the Football team, remember?

Four finally sets me down. But then just picks me up bridal style and tells me to open my eyes. My jaw drops. He brought me to the lake. But that's just not it. He set up a picnic spot with LED lights in a nice yellow colour up in the tree that the picnic is set under.

"Wow…."

"I know. Christina set it up for me." I look at him, confused.

"Oh yeah. I told everyone I liked you end they all helped me get you." I smile. All the girls in the school, he can have but he chose me.

"Thank you." And I hug him as much as possible, since he is carrying me. He sets me down and we begin our little treat.

* * *

"Thanks Four, you really made this night special."

"You're welcome. The best for my girl." I blush and then something happens.

His lips are on mine.

At first I do nothing but then, my arms are around his neck to deepen the kiss. His arms snake my hips and the other presses my back closer. We pull away and gasp.

"So Tris, I kissed you and you kissed back so…um, does that mean um…"

"Yes, go on."

"Will, uh, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile and press my lips against his. "OF COURSE I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

I say good-bye to my new 'boyfriend' and run inside to text Christina.

**TrisP- OMG CHRIS! 4 IS MY BF!**

**Christina3- YAY! Mission accomplished!**

**TrisP- thx chris!**

**Christina3- np. Gnight Trissy**

**TrisP- DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Christina3- Well 4 can call u that**

**TrisP- It's only for 4**

**Christina- LOL –for 4- any way night**

**TrisP- Night**

I turn off my phone and smile. Good night Four.

**You like? Please tell me if you would like me to rewrite Chapter 4! Thanks so much for reviewing and thank you to 'Hey Itz Jen'! (Read her story- 'Who will Take Her?') Love you!**

**~Aspyn**


	6. Jealousy - Part 1

**YAY! There finally together! This chapter is a two part chapter called jealousy. We are going to see how Tris deals with jealous girls and how Four deals with jealous guys.**

**CHAPTER 6 - PART 1**

**TRIS**

I wake up in the morning slightly happier than normal. I keep wondering why. Oh yeah, I have a boyfriend. Before I do anything, I get out my phone.

**TrisP- Wakey, wakey 4**

**iamnumberFOUR- *grumbles* thx for the wakeup call**

**TrisP- np foureee**

**iamnumberFOUR- what did u just call me?**

**TrisP- pick me up for school?**

**iamnuberFOUR- don't u dare dodge the question**

**TrisP- plz**

**iamnuberFOUR- fine be there in 15**

I giggle and get out of bed. I don't bother to make my bed and head straight for the bathroom for a warm shower.

5 minutes later, I come out and change into tight light blue ripped skinny jeans and a sunset pink V-neck t-shirt that says in golden letters, '#Smile'. I then put on some foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and blush. I dry and straighten my hair, then put on my sunset orange Converse and then I grab my phone and school bag. I race down the stairs.

"That was fast." Caleb says. I just roll my eyes and slip in the chair beside him.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Caleb asks surprised.

"You never noticed?" He shakes his head. "Oh. Well I have been since we started high school."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Just then the doorbell rings and I get up to answer it.

"No, it is ok Tris, I'll get it." He gets up and answers the door. I grab my things when I see Four at the door.

"Hello?" Caleb says.

"You must be Tris' brother. I'm Four."

"Caleb. Um, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm picking up Tris."

"And what makes you think you can do that?"

"Because Caleb," I say, walking to the door, "He's my boyfriend." I step outside and kiss Four on the cheek. He kisses me back and I glance at Caleb. He is standing there with his mouth open and he looks like he might faint.

I giggle and say, "Bye Caleb." And with that, Four and I walk to his motorcycle. I snap on the spare helmet and hop on. He slides in in front of me and I wrap my arms around his waist. I kiss his cheek and he starts the engine.

We race around the street, weaving in and out of traffic until we reach our school. He parks his bike and we hop of. Four snakes his arm around my waist and we walk towards our friends. I receive a good amount of death glares from the girls.

"What's there problem?" I mutter. Four just laughs and pulls me closer. Once we reach our friends, Uriah is first to talk.

"So, mission accomplished, huh."

"Yup," Four says.

"And this is not a trick?" Marlene adds.

"Nope," I answer.

Finally, Christina jumps around in a circle, squealing like a five year old.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BE PERFECT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" We all laugh and then Zeke says, "Hey Four bro, I think there is someone touching your bike."

"WHAT! THEY BETTER GET THEIR HANDS OF MY BABY OR IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF THEM!" He yells and runs towards his Harley. Everyone follows him and I just stay behind and pull out my phone.

Just then, two girls walk up to me. I remember 1 of them as Vanessa and the other one must be her puppy that follows her around everywhere.

"Umm, excuse me." Vanessa says.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Umm yeah. You know how? Keep you tiny little hands of Four. He's MINE."

"Um, no he isn't you little bitch. If he was yours, wouldn't you two already be together?"

"He likes me but is hiding it. That's why he's dating you."

"You know what? Just go off with your other sluty friends and stop being such a whore."

"UGH! Fine you little asshole. You are SO gonna pay." With that she stomps away and Four walks up to me.

"Ok?" He kisses my neck. "No." I sigh. "Four, why do you have to be so cute."

"Is that a problem?" He asks and laughs.

"It's just that, all the girls want to date you and they keep threatening me."

"Baby, I'm sorry." He kisses my lips and I kiss back.

"Did I make you feel better?"

"A little." I smile.

"You know what Tris?"

"What?"

"It's only fair."

"Why?" I say questioningly.

"All the guys want to date you, as well."

Oh, crap.

**You like? Sorry kinda short. But where I live, it's New Year's Eve today and I'm squeezing in time to write because I'm at my friend's house. Oh yeah, my New Year's gift to you, check out the honest trailer for Divergent. It's HILARIOUS. Anyway, please favourite and REVIEW! You guys are the best. **

**Thank you once again to Hey Itz Jen and see you soon!**

**~Aspyn **


End file.
